Voices of a Distant Storm
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: One shot. A Killer that was Created the same way as Lucia wants revenge on everything that Arius created. LuciaX Dante


It was a dark night. A huge storm just passed by with out a warning. There was a loud screamed from the graveyard under the full blood red moon. A body of a young girl was laying in a puddle of blood. Her arm and legs where a few feet from her body. The killer walked away calmly. " I will be coming for you Chi.." the killer said calmly. Her Green eyes burned with hate fury and a lust of blood.

Dante was in his Shop with Trish Lucia and Lady playing a game of Pool. Trish and Dante where on a team. Lucia and Lady where teamed up as well and they where winning. The TV was on, the new was on as well. There was a Murder at the Old House Graveyard last night. The Body of a young girl was found in pieces. The Murderer is still on the lose, The Murder weapon was a blade of some kind. The weapon's were about are still unknown, But what the police had come up with the Killer is Female, about 5'6 and traces of red hair was found by the body. We will keep sending the updates as soon as possible"

Dante saw this " great another maniac on the lose chopping little girls up in the grave yards." Trish shrugged and Lucia shot the 8 ball into the left corner pocket wining the game. Dante sweatdroped, then the phone rang.  
Dante picked it up " Devil may Cry" he said. Dante dropped the phone on the desk he was kind of pale. Trish blinked " What is it Dante?"

Dante snapped out of his thoughts " The phone call it was nothing but stoic but I felt this weird aura of anger and hate and a lust for blood that's what I'm nervous about. ' he said. Trish blinked " that's weird maybe another demon is on the lose?"

Lady Thought for a moment ' perhaps the Killer on the news is the demon?" Dante shrugged " that's not that weirdest thing, it kind of sensed like Lucia's but it was different so full of anger, hate and lust of blood. which Lucia will never be." Lucia nodded 'I'm generally a happy Person"

Dante thought " I don't know" " we should go to the grave yard you know to look for clues" Lady said. Lucia didn't like the idea graveyards creped her out. "yeah lets go" Dante said They all headed for the graveyard.

Lucia and the others headed to the old house Grave yard. "This is creepy" Lucia said staying close to Dante. " Oh come on Lu! you fight demons how can a grave yard be any scarier?" Trish asked. Lucia smiled " well I saw this horror movie and the dead rose it was kind of creepy well at least it freaked me out. " she said

Dante smiled and looked around. " man this graveyard is kind of spooky my kind of place" Trish sweatdroped " yeah whatever just do piss your pants if something jumped out at you" Lady said. Dante gave her the finger when she wasn't looking.

" so shall we wait then?" Lucia asked " now we wait to see if the killer will show up" Dante said.

They all sat under a Dieing Sakura tree. " I wonder if the killer will show" asked Trish. For some reason Lucia felt so scared and nervous. Dante noticed this but kept quiet about it.  
A few hours passed still nothing.

Lady sighed and went for a walk. Trish fell asleep and was sleeping in the grass. Lucia was still too nervous to sleep. she just started at the full red moon. There was a screamed Dante and Lucia jumped to there feet. " that sounded like Lady. Dante raced to find her " stay here with Trish Lucia"

Lucia felt a cold melancholy breeze. She shivered a bit. " Chi..." the wind seemed to be calling. Lucia looked around. "Chi.." the voice whispered again. Lucia turned and saw something that she would never expected

"no...' she whispered.

" How does it feel Chi, looking in a mirror but finding another person. " the killer said.

Lucia could barely move she was so scared. The killer noticed this and smirked. " I' have been looking for you for such a long time." The Killer moved closer to her prey.

Lucia moved back " Stay away!" Lucia said reaching for her knives. Trish woke up and saw whets going on. " Lucia!" The Killer hated interruptions ' you should of stayed in bed now I must kill you as well."

Lucia was shaking but none the less she grabbed her knives and tossed them at the killer. The Killer grabbed them out of the air " what!' Lucia yelled. The killer tossed them as Trish with amazing speed. 'Trish get out of the way!" Lucia said pushing her down the hill. Lucia felt the impact of her knives and fell to the ground.

The killer smirked, Lucia's whole body was numb from pain. The Killer smirked from under her hood. " you can't move your body can you I aimed correctly knowing that you would protect your friend..." she said picking up the wounded redhead. "let me go!" Lucia said. The killer said nothing and vanish into the night with Lucia.

Trish ran back up the hill ' Lucia..? Lucia? LUCIA!' Trish screamed for her missing friend. " Dante !" Trish yelled when she saw him lady behind him. " what is it Trish?" Trish couldn't hide her tears or concern for Lucia. ' Lucia is gone! The killer came and surprised us then Lucia pushed me out of the way and the killer took her she was hurt" Trish said really fast. "whoa slow down what happen to Lucia?" Lady asked. " Lucia has been kidnapped by the killer"

Dante frowned " then we must find her quickly" Trish nodded " we need t find her this killer isn't a normal human this killer make me see things in my head that I never wanted to see again I was scared I couldn't move"

Lady blinked" perhaps this killer has power to control fear"

Dante thought: I don't care what the power is I'm going to get Lucia back Trish Lady stay at the shop I'll go"

They both nodded and headed back to the shop and Dante went to find the missing red head

" I shall kill you very slowly and painfully" the Killer said to her prey. Lucia was locked in a room chained to the bed.

Lucia shot a icy glare at the killer " who are you!" she demanded. The Killer removed her hood. Lucia gasped softly. " I'm just like you, no better than you I want you killed so I'm the only left with this face." The Killer had Lucia's face but her hair was black and all the way to the floor. The killer Face was pale and her eyes a dark purple color. " I want your power"

Lucia glare and the killer took out a huge butcher knife " lets play a little game" she said breaking the chains. Lucia jumped up and searched for her weapons. " oh I took your toys you won't need them where you will be going" Lucia glared and try to devil trigger but couldn't. " your little powers won't work in here my doll I placed up a barrier no one is getting in."

Lucia growled " what do you want from me!"

The Killer smirked" your life your blood your power I suggest you run" the killer said throwing the knife at Lucia who dodged. Lucia bolted down the hall looking for a place to hide for awhile.

The Killer stood in the room for 10 minutes. " Time fo the hunt" she said picking up the knife and walked down the hall.

la la la...lalala..scary things I'll fight, some little devil girl will be killed tonight, her blood shines so bright, some devil girl will die tonight The Killer sang

Lucia hid in a room in the wardrobe. she covered her mouth so her breathing didn't give away her location. Lucia could hear the song from outside.

The killer walked into the room. " oh where oh where is that little devil girl?" The Female Killer opened the wardrobe " heh heh found you red"

Lucia jumped over the Killed but in that process the Killer stabbed her leg. Lucia crashed to the ground. " I ripped the nerves your paralyzed" Lucia struggled to get up.

The pushed Lucia back to the ground and laid on top of her ' I admire your beauty, I longed for it" she started to kiss the nape of Lucia's bare neck. The red head started to struggle.

The Killer still had the knife and started to carve at Lucia's back. Lucia started to grunt in pain ' stop it! stop" she cried. " I love your screams they are so cute I want you to scream some more Chi" The Killer said ripping the blade down her back Lucia screamed in pain tears fell from her eyes.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Yelled the white Haired demon said.

Lucia struggled to look up " ..D..Da...Da..nte" The killer removed her Knife from the fallen Red head.

" I hate interruptions leave or I will kill you I'm playing with my doll"

Dante shot a icy glare at the Killer he had his guns in his hands. " get away from her and your death will be quick"

The Killer smirked and picked up Lucia by the hair and ripped some of her shirt where the heart was. " go on son of Sparda shoot me but I swear I'll drag the girl to hell with me."

Dante had to be careful now Lucia's life was in his hands. Lucia the women he loved most, her smiled comfort him. He came to her when he was scared or nervous.

Dante was scared now, what could he possibly do now to save her.

The Killed smirked " good boy now leave"

" no.." Dante said.  
The Killer grew angry and stabbed the knife n Lucia's stomach. Thus the red head screamed in pain and drifted into slumber. Dante started to shoot at the Killer " let her go!" he screamed. The Killer let the red go as reaction to dodging the Bullets

Dante jumped and grabbed his fateful sword. He send his Aura inside of it and sliced The Killer in half. With a quick motion Dante dropped the sword and ran to Lucia's side.

" Lu.." he said picking her up and holding her tightly. " Lucia I'm so sorry for not coming sooner" He cradle her in his arms " come on wake up please I can't lose you' he whispered.

Still Lucia laid motionless, but not cold. " come on Lucia open you eyes tell me that everything is gonna be alright" He called for her but still no answer. The building started to shake as he felt the Killer's spirit be enrage. Dante took off his jacket and placed it over the Sleeping Red head beauty. he picked her up and exited the Mansion.

A half an hour passed.

Dante mange to escape with Lucia. He sat under a tree holding Lucia. " Lucia its alright now your safe now I won't let anything happen to you"

"Dante...?" a soft voice called for the demon. Dante looked down " Lucia your safe I got you" he said softly. " I'm so happy, you found me" she said. Dante smiled and moved some lose hair out of her face. " your so warm" she whispered. Dante smiled warmly at her. ' are you going to be alright?" he asked. "I think so the wounds should heal a lot of them might be"

" You gave me a scare, when I called you didn't answer I thought you had died" Lucia smiled faintly ' no I couldn't leave you behind" Lucia struggled to sit up Dante helped her. Lucia leaned on him for support. he gave a small blush. He had his arm around her shoulder. " if your exhausted then sleep but promise me you will awake" he whispered into her ear. Lucia blushed at that and nodded. She loved the way Dante smelled. The Fragments of Axe and his natural order always made her happy. It was a wonderful smell. The Smell made her fell safe as she drifted asleep in the man she loved arms.

"get your rest Lu" he whispered.

A Couple of weeks later..

Trish was sitting on the couch of Dante's shop. Lady walked in ' I wonder where Lu and Dante are." Trish smiled and handed her a letter. Lady blinked and opened it. Lady read it and blushed " so they went back to Lucia's hometown Vie De Marli"

At Lucia's House

The lights where off and the door shut in Lucia's room. 2 figures lay in the bed with the blankets and sheets over them. Lucia laid in the arms of Dante kissing passionately both stark. Their fingers intertwined and also on their hands were matching golden rings. Dante whispered something in his lover's ear " I love you"


End file.
